The invention relates to a connection element for interconnecting at least two workplaces, having a shaft; a connection-element head, radially protruding beyond the external side of the shaft, at the one end of the shaft and a rotating drive configuration on the connection-element head, wherein in a holding portion of the shaft that emanates from the lower side of the connection-element head at least one pair of closed annular protrusions are disposed thereon, of which at least one annular protrusion is not completely disposed in a plane that runs perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the shaft; and the spacings between the two annular protrusions of the pair along the circumference are of dissimilar size, or the two annular protrusions of the pair of annular protrusions are disposed so as to be mutually parallel; wherein a front end of the shaft is configured as a tapered hole-forming portion.
Such a connection element is known from the international unexamined and first publication WO 2015/022124 A1.